Hujan
by Jongie Baby
Summary: No Summary HunKai - Hun!Seme, Kai!Uke


Hujan

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Pairing : HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life

-_-"-_-

Ribuan bulir air masih saja terus menuruni kota Seoul, seakan – akan persediaan air yang ada di langit tidak akan pernah habis. Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini seoul di landa oleh hujan deras. Lagian ini sudah memasuki musim penghujan, jadi tidak salah kalau Seoul sedang mengalami hujan.

Jongin, seorang namja manis yang saat ini sedang berada di depan jendela sambil menatap hujan. Senyuman manis tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Terkadang – kadang wajahnya akan terlihat semburan merah. Entah itu karena kedinginan atau mungkin karena yang lain. Entahlah, hanya dia yang tau.

Wajah Jongin kembali memerah. Jongin segera menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ya, Tuhan, apa yang semalam benaran nyata?" ujar Jongin sambil membulatkan matanya.

"jika iya, berarti keinginanku sudah terkabulkan" lanjut Jongin sambil menggerakkan badannya kekiri maupun kekanan.

"tapi..." Jongin kembali mengakkan badannya dan mentap keluar jendela dengan mata yang membesar.

"apa itu benaran dia? Benaran Sehun sunbaenim?" ujar Jongin sambil memegang pipinya kembali.

"Kkyyaa~~ Sehun sunbaenim kau membuatku ingin melayang ke angkasa" Jongin mulai bertingkah absurd kali ini.

Oh, sepertinya ini karena kejadian kemarin malam.

_-Hujan -_

_Flashback_

"Oh Sial, kenapa harus hujan"

Jongin saat ini sedang berada di halte bus. Dia barus saja pulang sekolah, tapi sayang karena hujan, dia jadi tidak bisa langsung pulang, dan berakhir dengan berteduh di halte bus.

"kenapa tadi tidak mendengar perkataan eomma. Seharusnya aku mendengarkannya tadi" ujar Jongin.

Ya, eommanya tadi sudah mengingatkannya untuk membawa jaket hujan, tapi memang Jongin nya yang sedikit bandel, sehingga dia tidak menuruti perkataan eommanya itu.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang sudah tersedia di halte itu. dia sendirian disana, tidak ada satu orang pun kecuali dia.

Sesekali Jongin akan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan juga menggoyangkan kakinya layaknya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Pandangan mata Jongin tidak lepas dari langit yang sedang hujan ataupun melihat kearah jalanan yang sesekali di lewati oleh kendaraan.

"Tuhan, Jongin mohon, tolong berhentikan hujan ini, supaya Jongin bisa pulang, atau kirimkanlah untuk Jongin seorang malaikat yang akan mengantar Jongin pulang kerumah. Amin" doa Jongin sambil menatap kearah langit.

Lama Jongin di halte itu, sampai akhirnya dia mulai merasa bosan. Di lihatnya jam yang ada di tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Mwoya? Aku sudah 30 menit lebih disini, tapi hujan belum juga berhenti? Jongin ingin pulang" Jongin mulai merenga seperti anak kecil.

Oh ayolah, walaupun Jongin terlihat sudah besar, tapi pada kenyataannya Jongin itu adalah anak yang manja dan juga Cengeng.

Jongin kembali menunggu hujan reda, tapi kelihatannya langit masih enggan untuk menghentikan air yang masih menuruni kota Seoul itu. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di halte tempat di mana Jongin berada.

Namja yang membawa sepeda motor tersebut segera turun dari sepeda motornya. "aish sial, basah semua" ujar namja itu yang tidak dapat di dengar Jongin karena suaranya tertutupi oleh helm.

Namja itu membuka helmnya secara perlahan – lahan.

Jongin yang tadinya memperhatikan setiap gerakkan dari namja itu, akhirnya terkejut saat mengetahui siapa namja itu.

_"__Sehun sunbaenim"_ – batin Jongin.

Deg~~

Deg~~

Deg~~

Jantung Jongin berdetak dengan kencangnya.

Namja itu yang merasa namanya di panggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyuman menawan pun langsung terlihat di wajah tampan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun atau yang biasa di kenal dengan Sehun itu.

"Hai Jongin-ah" ujar Sehun dengan ramahnya kearah Jongin.

Rasanya Jongin ingin pingsan di tempatnya karena Sehun tau namanya.

Jongin dan Sehun memang satu sekolah, tapi mereka tidak pernah saling sapa menyapa sama sekali bahkan bertemu pun mereka jarang. Hanya saat di club dance saja mereka bertemu dan itu pun karena Sehun ketua dari Club dance.

Perlu di ketahui, bahwa Sehun adalah sunbae yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, kepintarannya dalam berolah raga dan juga dalam pelajaran, memiliki sifat yang cuek dan juga dingin, tapi itulah daya tarik dari seorang Oh sehun dan membuat seluruh siswa mau pun siswi di sekolahnya jatuh cinta kepadanya, termasuk adalah Jongin.

Jongin memang sudah lama menyukai sunbaenya ini. Tepatnya, saat dia pertama kali melihat Sehun di masa MOS. Perlu di ingat juga bahwa Sehun adalah Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya.

"sedang apa disini Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun ramah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin dapat merasakan bahwa udara di sekitarnya berkurang, bahkan dia juga lupa cara untuk bernafas saat Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Sehun karena melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan juga tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Jongin" Sehun kembali memanggil Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Sun...Sunbaenim... a...apa aku sedang bermimpi" Ujar Jongin dengan polosnya.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin. "siapa pun, tolong cubit aku" ujar Jongin tanpa sadar.

Sehun yang bingung pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Jongin itu, lagian hanya ada mereka berdua saja di halte bus tersebut.

"AAWWWW" erang Jongin saat merasa sakit di bagian pipinya. Jongin mengusap kedua pipi gembulnya. "appo~~" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tandanya kau tidak bermimpi" Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. Matanya kembali membesar saat melihat Sehun tepat dihadapannya.

"Sun..Sunbaenim kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Jongin kembali.

Sehun tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin tadi. "kau harus menjawab dulu pertanyaan aku tadi Jongin-ah," ujar Sehun dengan gemasnya. Sehun tidak menyangka ternyata Hobaenya ini sangat lucu.

"Sunbae tadi bertanya apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Oh , ingin rasanya Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin lagi saat melihat wajah Jongin yang sangat menggemaskan saat ini . _anak ini sungguh menggemaskan_- batin Sehun.

"aku tanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"oh... aku disini sedang berteduh sunbaenim, karena Hujan aku jadi tidak bisa pulang" kembali Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Glek~~

Sehun yang baru sadar dengan tingkah Jongin itu pun, menelan ludahnya susah saat melihat bibir Jongin yang sangat menggoda itu menurutnya.

"sunbae sendiri, apa yang sunbae lakukan?"

Sehun kembali bersikap biasa setelah Jongin bertanya tadi. dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Jongin yang sangat menggodanya saat ini.

"aku sama sepertimu, hanya sedang berteduh, karena hujan semakin deras. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sunbae lagi, cukup memanggilku dengan Sehun hyung, atau kalau kau mau kau boleh memanggilku dengan Sehunnie"

Sepertinya Sehun mencoba menggoda Jongin, dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

Terlihat semburan merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Jongin. "ba..baiklah, Se..Sehunnie hyung" pipi Jongin semakin memerah karena ucapannya tadi.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

_-Hujan-_

Lama mereka berada di halte bus itu sambil berbincang hangat dan juga menunggu hujan reda. 40 menit menunggu di halte, akhirnya hujan mulai reda, walaupun masih gerimis.

"sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda, dan bus juga belum datang sedari tadi. Apa kau mau aku antar pulang kerumah?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

Mata Jongin membulat saat mendengar penawaran Sehun.

Dia sangat ingin menerima tawaran itu karena itu hal yang selalu menjadi khayalannya selama ini.

Tapi, ada rasa malu di dalam hatinya jika menerima tawaran itu.

"ti...tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan Sehunie hyung"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin tadi.

Sehun tau, Jongin sangat ingin menerima tawarannya tadi, karena terlihat sangat jelas dari pipinya yang berwarna merah.

"kau tau, aku tidak suka menerima penolakkan, jadi aku tetap akan mengantarmu sekarang"

Sehun segera memasangkan helm yang di gunakannya tadi ke kepala Jongin.

Semburan merah kembali terlihat di wajah Jongin, hanya saja Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya karena tertutupi oleh helm.

"kajja, kita pergi sekarang. Sebelum pulang, sebaiknya kita pergi ke toko eskrim dulu"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menuju ke motor miliknya dan menyuruh Jongin duduk di bagian belakang.

Sehun mulai naik ke sepeda motornya dan mulai menghidupkannya. "kau bisa memegang pinggangku jika kau takut" Sehun kembali menggoda Jongin.

Perlahan tangan Jongin terulur dan memegang sedikit baju Sehun, bukan memegang Pinggangnya. Jongin terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu.

"baiklah, sekarang kita pergi"

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju ke toko eskrim.

_-Hujan-_

_City Ice_

Itulah nama toko eskrim yang sedang mereka kunjungi. Mereka baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wajah Jongin yang tadinya terlihat pucat sekarang sudah kembali normal.

Bagaimana tidak terlihat pucat, pasalnya tadi Sehun membawa sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang tidak wajar. Hal itu membuat Jongin harus memegang pinggang Sehun karena takut. Sehun yang membawa sepeda motornya hanya tersenyum kecil, karena dia memang sengaja melakukan itu.

Mata Jongin berbinar senang saat pesanan eskrimnya datang. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

"kau makanlah eskrimnya, hyung yang akan mentraktirmu kali ini" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin.

Jongin segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Jongin mulai memakan eskrimnya. Sehun terus memandangi Jongin sambil meminum _Lemon Tea_ dengan perlahan.

"enak?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalany. "sangat enak hyung" ujar Jongin dengan bahagia.

Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. Jongin benar – benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"kau tinggal dimana Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun setelah lama memandang Jongin.

"aku tinggal di daerah, Gwangju Hyung" ujar Jongin yang masih memakan eskrimnya.

"benarkah? Hyung tidak menyangka ternyata kita tinggal di daerah yang sama" senyuman menawan kembali terlihat di wajah Sehun.

"jinjayo? Aku baru tau kalau hyung tinggal di gwangju"

"tentu. Kalau begitu, mulai besok, hyung akan menjemputmu untuk pergi kesekolah bareng dan pulang pun kita bareng"

Mata Jongin berbinar dengan semburan merah yang entah keberapa kali terlihat di pipinya.

"ta..."

"ingat hyung tidak menerima tolakkan, Jongin-ah" potong Sehun saat Jongin ingin menolak tawarnya lagi.

"sekarang habiskanlah eskrim mu , setelah itu hyung akan mengantarmu pulang"

"ne"

_-Hunjan-_

Tepat pukul 8 malam, Jongin sampai di rumahnya.

Setelah makan eskrim, Sehun mengajak Jongin terlebih dahulu ke game center. Sehun merasa senang saat bersama Jongin, bahkan Sehun yang awalnya jarang tersenyum jadi sering tersenyum karena tingkah Jongin yang sangat lucu.

Jongin segera turun dari sepeda motor Sehun setelah Sehun mematikan mesinnya.

"ini rumahmu?" tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Jongin.

Jongin menyerahkan helm yang tadi di gunakannya kepada Sehun.

"apa Sehun hyung ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Jongin sopan.

"mungkin lain kali Jongin-ah, hyung akan mampir" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Lama mereka terdiam, suasana sangat canggung di antara mereka sampai akhirnya pintu utama rumah Jongin terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang wajahnya mirip dengan Jongin.

"Hya, Kim Jongin cepat masuk kerumah. eomma sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

Jongin kesal dengan hyungnya yang satu itu. "aish, ya sebentar lagi hyung"

"dasar. Kalau orang sedang kasmaran sangat susah untuk di ganggu" ujar sang hyung sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

Jongin mempoutan bibirnya sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kaka beradik itu.

"maafkan tingkah hyung ku itu, Sehun hyung. dia memang menyebalkan"

"tidak apa – apa, hyung juga punya hyung yang menyebalkan kok" Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Oh ya Jongin-ah hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Jongin menatap ke arah wajah Sehun dan di balas Sehun dengan pandangan serius.

"kita mungkin baru kali ini dekat walaupun kita satu sekolah. tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman saat di dekatmu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini kepada orang lain, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku rasakan"

Jongin masih menatap Sehun yang sepertinya ingin berujar kembali.

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu dan juga untukku. Tapi, harus kuakui, bahwa aku merasa kalau aku... jatuh cinta padamu"

Mata Jongin membulat dengan lucunya.

"ini memang aneh Jongin-ah, tapi kau harus percaya bahwa aku memang sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu"

Jongin bingung, harus berinteraksi bagaimana. Ini terlalu cepat, tapi ini juga hal yang selalu dia inginkan.

"a..."

"tidak perlu jawab sekarang Jongin-ah" potong Sehun kembali. "kau harus ingin kalau aku tidak menerima penolakkan"

Entah karena apa Jongin menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Good boy. Sekarang masuklah, eommamu sudah menunggu"

Jongin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mulai memakai helmnya dan menyalakan sepeda motornya.

"hyung pulang dulu Jongin-ah. Annyeong"

"annyeong"

_-Hujan-_

_Flasback Off_

Ckelk

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka.

Taemin, pelaku yang membuka pintu itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dongsaeng bungsunya itu.

"Hya, Kim Jongin berhenti bertingkah absurd seperti itu"

"eh?"

Jongin segera menghentikan tingkahnya yang kata hyungnya absurd. Jongin tertawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"hehehe, hyung sedang apa disini?"

"eomma sudah sedari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak dengar sama sekali"

"benarkah?" tanya Jongin dengan mata membulat.

"ne. Dan sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau seperti ini" Taemin tersenyum evil kearah Jongin. Baru saja otak jahilnya aktif. Sedikit menjahili Jongin sepertinya menyenangkan menurut Taemin.

"dan ini semua pasti karena namjachingu mu yang semalamkan"

Binggo

Pipi Jongin mulai bersemu merah, dan parahnya semburan merah itu terlihat sampai ke cuping Jongin.

"kalau begitu... hyung akan mengatakan hal ini kepada eomma" Taemin segera berlari ke luar dari kamar Jongin menuju sang eomma yang berada di dapur.

"EOMMA..." teriak Teamin dengan nyaringnya

"Hya taemin hyung, jangan bilang pada eomma" teriak Jongin dan mengejar Taemin.

Sepertinya Taemin berniat untuk mengadukan kepada sang eomma bahwa Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Padahal Jongin masih di larang untuk berpacara.

END

Annyeonghaeseyo.

Saya adalah author baru di FFn ini.

Saya adalah seorang HunKai Hard shipper.

Hahahaha

Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan, karena saya masih seorang author baru yang belum pandai untuk membuat ff dan juga belum pandai untuk merangkai kata kata.

Ini adalah ff perdana saya disini sini, semoga kalian semua suka ya.

Dan untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak disini saya ucapkan terima kasih


End file.
